mismatched_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Ixalen Culture
While there may be some slight differences between rituals, celebrations, dress, and social norms between the callah on Ixal, they are fairly unified in their culture. This is due to the intermingling of the callah and the social, brotherly nature of the Ixalen. Religion Many of the Ixalen across the planet worship a single pantheon of 5 deities. None of their gods truly have translatable names, though they will often refer to them as their tepianii. These tepianii are usually depicted as various Ixalen animals, with each having shrines within the main halls of each callah. Ixalen may also have shrines in their homes or workplaces, believing in their ability to grant good intention to their holder. Social Behaviour The Ixalen family structure is virtually nonexistent, with the callah being considered as the family. This structure, in combination with their loyal nature, has led to a safe, low crime society. The callah is typically run by three young, accomplished teonotza, who are picked and advised by the elder Ixalen who, oftentimes, used to be teonotza themselves. This is so there is always a balance, as well as assuring a long life to the teonotza. Other Ixalen who are part of the callah, living in proximity or not, tend to abide by the rules the teonotza set. Aside from teonotza, elders, and children, the rest of the people in the callah have no true social structure. Platonic Behaviour Between a small group of friends, Ixalen enjoy simplistic activities such as crafts, socialising, studying, or hunting as bonding activities. Friendships with Ixalen are as personal as they are. As a sign of friendship, both parties usually carve armlets with some image that both Ixalen have seen before. Typical designs for this are fauna, flora, the sky and stars, and landmarks. This has evolved into being any type of jewelry including necklaces, bangles, earrings, circlets, anklets, and bracelets. Of these, circlets and armbands are the most popular. An important distinction is that, with platonic jewelry, both Ixalen must work on them in eachother’s presence, so it is considered a very highly regarded activity. Romantic Behaviour Romantic relationships with Ixalen are typically arranged by teonotza and the elder council, and are strictly kept outside the callah. A partner for an Ixalen is typically chosen from a different callah, and the pair will live together for a trial period to see if compatible. If compatible, the pair will move to permanent housing in a third, separate callah. If not, both Ixalen return to their homes and the elders pick different partners. This system keeps new blood flowing through all the tribes on Ixal, and has worked for millennia. In the event that an Ixalen coupling develops naturally as opposed to arrangement, the teonotza will usually get final say on whether it is permitted. This is one of the few instances where the elders have no say in a decision, and where all that is needed is a single teonotza to approve. Wealth The wealth is not owned by a singular person, but instead by the callah. One of the prime jobs of a teonotza is gauging the needs of the callah and making suitable arrangements. It is typical that while everyone is given the means to survive, the active, contributing members of the community are given more for their efforts. An unemployed Ixalen that is not attending education will be given a small shelter and other basic necessities, but an Ixalen that is employed or in school would be given a larger home, necessities, and a range of other items. Education To Ixal, education is very important, and is considered a right. The educators who work in the schools consider their jobs to be well worth the effort, usually, and since they are already given their allotted resources by the callah anyway, it is their own motive that drives them. Schooling in Ixal from infancy to adolescence is always free, and from adulthood onward, there is little, if any, cost. This is to incentivise Ixalen into learning, as they gain the greater amount if they attend. Due to Ixalen’s long lifespan and the low cost of schooling, many end up mastering 3-7 subjects in their lifetime. Many things are also considered important subjects of study to the Ixalen, such as song or art, that humans would consider dead-end. Fashion In fashion, Ixalen are very traditional and ornamental. They enjoy having plenty of gleaming baubles from their clothes and bodies. Ixalen clothing is typically loose and draped, especially around the abdomen and waist to accommodate for their gills. Their garments usually end at the mid-thigh, as to not impede running, but there are some events which call for longer clothes. The cloth they use for their clothing is often thicker and well insulated, and thus less flowing. They view this with negativity and attempt to make up for this with their jewelry and adornments, so it’s common to see an Ixalen with several necklaces, bracelets or bangles, and anklets, as well as circlets, earrings, and pins. Category:Lore Category:Ixal